


Eragon and Saphira's Tentacle Fun

by Lycan_Jedi



Series: Eragon and Saphira [2]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi





	

"Three months I can't believe it's been 3 months." Eragon thought as the ship set down on yet more unexplored land. Saphira had seen the island earlier that week during her hunt for fish. 'I know little one. But we must find a new home for the riders, perhaps we can wander away and have more fun.' replied the Sapphire dragon. Eragon smiled he would do absolutely anything for her. He had in fact, the previous night. Saphira had been in heat for quite awhile and most recently begun flirting with every male onboard. None moreso than Eragon. Eragon went to Glaedr seeking advice. 'Eragon you must be careful what you decide while it wasn't forbidden to mate one's dragon, it was still considered taboo.' So eragon and Saphira had mated in the cargo hold, with the agreement Saphira would not attempt to mate any others.

'Perhaps later Saphira.' Eragon sent through their link. "Let's go Saphira. Blodgharm, would you join me on the ground?" Saphira perhaps you can fly ahead and see if there is any danger." The Elf nodded as Saphira flew ahead. She didn't feel too dissapointed, it wasn't as if Eragon had told her no flat out. She flew a few hundred feet above looking for danger. The island was about 5 miles of Forest and even more jagged peaks on the opposite side. 'Eragon I'm going to go ahead for a moment you are approaching some caves. I will check a few for danger.' Eragon acknowledged her through the link as he and Blodgharm continued through the forest. "So Eragon, how was it?" Eragon looked at the Elf confused for a moment. "What do you mea- NO! You knew?" Eragon asked as he stopped in shock. "I went to the hold to check on the eggs, but got quite the eyeful instead." Blodgharm said with a laugh.

"If you say a word..."  
"Don't worry I won't. I know Saphira has been in heat since last month, and this seems to help her. So how was it? I must admit it's something I've always wanted to try."  
"It was amazing. When she finally climaxed we were linked. I've never cum so hard."  
As Blodgharm and Eragon continued their conversation about the previous night Saphira reached the first cave she picked up a scent that drew her closer in. It smelled like Eragon, a fresh kill, and a male dragon in heat all in one amazing smell. She entered the cave looking for the source before she got anymore than 10 feet in a large slimy appendage wrapped around her legs and body. She roared and opened her mouth to blast it with a stream of fire. Before she could a large appendage as big as Eragon's body rammed into her mouth. It forced it's way into her throat and released a sicky sweet liquid into her. She lost all train of thought as the appendages (she now realized it was more than one) went about removing her saddle, tearing the straps as they did so. Another Appendage the size of a dragon cock forced it's way into her entrance and began thrusting. After 5 minutes of thrusting, she roared as she climaxed. A mere quarter mile away Eragon and Blodgharm heard the roar and rushed to the caves.

What they saw as they got there was Saphira bound to the ground by Tentacles. 2 thrusting into her mouth and slit. She looked to Eragon and whimpered as she climaxed again. Eragon moaned as he felt the pleasure through their link he became erect immediately. "Barzul!" he swore as he and Blodgharm pulled their weapons, only to have their arms seized by the same creature. "Jeir-mmmmhphhhh" Eragon cried as a tentacle forced it's way into his mouth. He attempted to bite down only to have a tentacle whip his back in response. He cried out in pain but it hadn't broken any skin. He looked to Blodgharm to find he too was being held. A tentacle had forced it's way down his throat as well. Another tentacle had wrapped around the band on his loincloth and with a tearing sound pulled it away revealing his nakedness, his cock hidden in a wolf like sheath. He watched in horror as the Tentacle entered Blodgharm's ass and started thrusting.

At the same instant a number of Tentacles lifted Eragon into the air while 3 others forced their way under his leggings one up each leg wrapping around each one the other down his waistband. Two others forced their way under his tunic one through each arm and out the neck. Saphira watched in horror and ecstasy as the tentacles moved out ward tearing Eragon's clothes off now only dressed in his breeches and boots the Tentacles wrapped around his feet and pulled his boots off as more Tentacles tore his underwear off, leaving her partner of heart naked.

Seeing Eragon's naked body and erect cock pushed her into another orgasm more powerful than the last two. Eragon came instantly from the pleasure. A Volley of cum landing on his chest and stomach. He watched in shock as the Tentacles swarmed the area his seed landed. He felt the tentacles slurping up the seed on him. ' They're eating or seed!' he thought. 'They have been taking fluids from me as well.' Saphira said. Another tentacle entered his ass and immediately sought out his prostate. He moaned in pleasure through the tentacle in his mouth which had dispensed the same fluid into his throat that had been used on Saphira. Little did any of them know it was an aphrodisiac which made them remain aroused for hours on end and would cause orgasms much more frequently. The tentacles wrapped around he and Blodgharm's now erect cocks and began a jerking motion. He heard Blodgharm moan in pleasure as he too came from the treatment he was getting. The tentacle around his cock immediately went for the tip, opening into a hollow tube and sucking the wolf like penis in. Eragon moaned in pleasure again as one of the tentacles on his cock also took in his length.

'Saphira... I.... I'm sorry..... I... Oh GODS!' he screamed as another orgasm racked his body. More seed flowed into the creature. 'Eragon there... There is nothing..... We can do... But enjoy it.' Saphira roared again as she orgasmed her juices splashing out onto the ground. The tentacles slurped them up as well. Eragon moaned as he imagined Arya naked and sucking him off as Murtagh took him from behind. He had no idea why he had pictured his brother of all people to be with, in all honesty he was 99.9% sure Saphira had something to do with it, but it helped. The tentacle in his and Blodgharm's mouths had long since left leaving the two males moans to fill the clearing. "Ah Eragon, we- we need to get free! This beast- it will feed on us until we are dryaggggghhhhh!" Blodgharm screamed as another load was forced from him. Eragon too cried out as his cock was milked of more cum. He bucked his hips wildly as his essance went into the tentacle wrapped around him.

Saphira felt the tentacle in her pussy go deeper now as she orgasmed again from the pleasure Eragon was unintentionally sending through their link. It had gone deeper into her with each climax she experienced. She was sure it was in her stomach now. The tentacle inside her slid out till only the tip remained in than slammed it self back in. It repeated this process again and again as Saphira began moving back and forth from the impacts. Eragon looked to Saphira and groaned this was amazing but he wanted her. He wanted her pussy or her Maw wrapped around his cock. The Tentacles seemed to sense this snd brought Eragon to Saphira's face. The tentacle in her mouth removed itself and Eragon was thrusted into the warm moist mouth. Saphira hummed in pleasure at feeling her riders cock in her maw. The hum also brought Eragon immense pleasure from the vibrations. He groaned as Saphira began running her tongue over his shaft, head and balls. All the while the tentacles holding him moved him back and forth. "Oh gods Saphira! Don- don't stop! Ah!" Saphira picked up her pace a little more she wanted Eragon to feel pleasure, more than those tentacles had given them. More than that she wanted to taste his seed. The fact the creature was raping them meant nothing to her now. Her riders' pleasure was the only thing that mattered. Saphira wrapped her tounge around Eragon's cock and began running it up and down. A small drop of precum squirted on to it. It was sweeter than the liquid used to force her arousal. She picked up her pace and started humming. Eragon's moans had become screams of pure bliss as Saphira sucked, stroked and licked every inch of Eragon's cock. "Aggh Saphira, oh god, Saphiraaaaagggghhhhh!" with a roar that would rival Shruikans Eragon came. His cock released volley after volley of cum as Saphira swallowed each drop. Watching from outside the cave Blodgharm also ejaculated into the the tentacle wrapped around him. As he had imagined himself being in Eragon's place. Eragon leaned down and kissed Saphira as he rode out his climax.

As Eragon finished his climax the tentacles began pumping into their victims with renewed vigor. Once again Eragon was lifted into the air just above Saphira's head. With every thrust the tentacles hit Blodgharm and Eragon's prostates. Saphira was also being stimulated much more with each thrust. The tentacle inside hitting her g spot with every thrust. In addition to the thrusting the tentacles began vibrating. Each creature dragon, elf, and rider began thrusting back and moaning in increased pleasure. With cries that reached the ship all three experienced the most intense orgasms of their lives as the tentacles released their Seed into each victim. Eragon began spraying cum over Saphira's eyes, nose, and maw. Blodgharm came in a thick constant stream howling in pure ecstasy. Saphira's orgasm was so powerful her body seized up flames erupted from her mouth her roar was unlike anything any dragon had ever released before. The pleasure from their link reverberated between Eragon and Saphira causing both to experience orgasm after orgasm. Eragon's orgasms were so intense they continued long after his seed dried up. His cock began jerking uncontrollably. After his tenth consecutive orgasm, he fell into unconsciousness. Blodgharm too fell into unconsciousness as he came a final time. Saphira's final orgasm brought her to unconsciousness as well. As she fell into unconsciousness she heard a voice in her mind. 'Thank you. I have not mated in many millenia. If you or your freinds ever need anything I will be here.'

Eragon opened his eyes to find himself lying under Saphira's wing. 'Was it only a dream?' he thought as he attempted to stand up his legs felt like jelly. Darkness had fallen and he wasn't sure what had happened, only that he was cold, felt sticky, and had an intense pain in his ass. "Saphira? Vakna!" Saphira awoke with a start. 'Eragon! Oh thank the gods you are alive! I thought that creature had mated you into the void!'  
"Creature? No Saphira that was a dream wasn't it? I mean it had to be. Creatures like that don't exist."  
'Eragon if you don't be lieveme look at Blodgharm, and then yourself.' Eragon turned to where Saphira was looking and, lying there asleep with a smile on his face, completely naked, and his loincloth lying in tatters next to him was Blodgharm. He looked down and realized he too was naked. 'So little one what do you think?'  
"I think we've found a new home!"


End file.
